


Peace and changement will arrive

by tigragrece



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Royalty, Bodyguard, Detectives, Falling In Love, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, Law changement, Love Confessions, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Past Abuse, Past Drug Addiction, Past Torture, Protectiveness, Rescue, Temporary Amnesia
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:35:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27923125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tigragrece/pseuds/tigragrece
Summary: Inspiré par ce chapitre de @Garance https://archiveofourown.org/works/27712511/chapters/68069590 Donc voici la suite de ce qui se passe aprés le chapitre
Relationships: Wissam Ben Yedder/Niko Kovač
Kudos: 1





	Peace and changement will arrive

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Garance](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Garance/gifts).



> Inspiré par ce chapitre de @Garance https://archiveofourown.org/works/27712511/chapters/68069590 Donc voici la suite de ce qui se passe aprés le chapitre

Wissam était inspecteur on lui avait demandé d'enquêter sur une style de maison close qui regroupait beaucoup d'hommes étrangers qu'il avaient réussi à faire fermer.

Quand il est allé chercher des indices sur les potentiels victimes, il a trouvé un homme en très mauvaise forme qui avait été torturé, il l'avais sauvé d'une cage également.

Il savait que ce club faisais parti des trucs sado maso les plus terrible, il n'a rien contre le bdsm mais il faut des limites à certains moment, il avait sauver cet homme ou il lui avait mis sa veste contre lui et il conduisait pour aller chez lui pour essayer de le soigner.

"On va aller chez moi, tu sera en sécurité chez moi, tu n'as plus rien à craindre, je te donnerais tes vêtements, tu pourra prendre une douche et avoir a manger"

"Merci..." dis l'homme

Puis Wissam dis "Je m'appelle Wissam"

"Je suis Niko"

Wissam l'aidait à sortir de la voiture et ils allèrent chez Wissam ou des qu'ils arrivèrent Wissam lui dis "Je vais te chercher des vetements, tu peux aller prendre un bain et je vais préparer à manger"

Wissam mis les vêtements sur le rebord du lavabo juste avant que Niko rentre, même si il l'avais vu nu juste avant, il pensait quand même qu'il avait un magnifique corps et que ses salopard avait essayé de le détruire et il alla essayé de lui donné une meilleure vie et qu'il soit heureux.  
Il avait essayé se faire calmer les traces rouges qu'il avait comme du sang, puis mis des bandages.

Il lui avais passé son lit pendant que lui dormais sur le sofa.

Ce que Wissam ne savait pas c'est que Niko était le prince de Croatie et qu'il s'était fait enlevé.

\--

Après cette rencontre, Wissam continuait à faire son enquête en cherchant qui était vraiment Niko, pendant ce temps il essayais aussi de changer les idées de Niko. Il lui avait fais visite la ville, découvert pleins de choses puis essayer de lui rendre le sourire.

Un jour Niko à eu un délire ou plutôt de la fièvre et il a voulu sauter sur Wissam en l'embrassant en lui disant "J'ai chaud j'ai besoin de toi"

Wissam avait du le calmer en le mettant dans la baignoire avec de l'eau froide et ils découvrent qu'il était en sevrage de la drogue qu'avais donné la maison close.

Wissam devait vraiment chercher comment calmer tout cela pour qu'il retrouve un état d'esprit normal et une vie normale.  
Même si Niko recommancait à vivre normal et à vouloir des choses normale.

Mais cela n'empêche pas que c'était tendu entre eux niveau sexuel, car Wissam avait des envies, il pouvait pas s'arrêter de penser qu'il est interesse par lui.  
Puis y'avais aussi le soucis qu'ils dormait ensemble car Niko faisait des cauchemars et Wissam le calmer et il lui avait embrassé le front.

Un jour quand Wissam devait partir pour régler deux trois trucs avant de partir Niko l'avais embrassé et lui dis "Fais attention"

Wissam était resté si surpris.

\---

Cela a duré pendant des mois jusqu'au jour où tout les deux en ai eu assez et Niko lui disais "Pourquoi tu réagis pas à mes baisers, tu me veux pas ?"

"Ce n'est pas ça "

"Alors c'est quoi, je t'intéresse pas ?"

"Tu m'intéresse et je t'apprécie beaucoup"

"Alors c'est quoi le problème que tu retourne pas mes baisers que tu n'as pas essayé de tenter quelque chose avec moi, je sais comment tu es le matin"

Wissam dis un peu en criant "Je t'apprécie enorment, tu es magnifique mais je veux pas te blesser pas après que je t'ai vu, tu merite d'être chéri que personne te blesse"

Puis Wissam embrassa Niko, ils ont eu finalement leur premier nuit ou ils ont fait l'amour "Je te promets je serais doux , je te montrerais ce que c'est je d'être aimer et être doux"

Niko redécouvrais le plaisir et Wissam lui dis "Si tu veux crier tu le peux"

Cette nuit la ils dormirent enlacés.

\---

Depuis cette nuit la ils se considèrent comme un couple puis Wissam eu le choc quand il découvre que Niko est le Prince de Croatie disparu.  
Il n'en revenait pas ses yeux, il dis à Niko de venir le rejoindre et tout les deux était en pleurs.

Niko embrassa Wissam et il lui dis "Merci de m'avoir rappelle qui je suis reellement"

Wissam savait qu'il allait devoir laisser partir Niko même si il le voulait pas ils eurent une dernière nuit passionné ou ils se disent je t'aime.

Quand Niko était en Croatie il ne pouvais pas s'empêcher de penser à Wissam donc il partit après quelques jours de son nouveau rôle pour retrouver Wissam.

Wissam était surpris de voir Niko en tenue officiel devant sa porte, il ne savais pas si il devait agir de façon officielle avec lui ou comme si ils étaient amant.

Niko lui dis "Viens avec moi en Croatie, je suis en train de changer des choses pour l'instant devient mon premier ministre et mon garde du corps, je ne peux pas vivre sans toi"

Wissam ne savais pas quoi dire, lui garde du corps et membre de son gouvernement pour l'aider, il n'en croyais pas ses yeux. Il était juste inspecteur.

Niko comprend totalement quand il vu qu'il ne répondait pas et Il lui fais un câlin à Wissam et lui dis "Tu seras très bien"

Et ils partirent tout les deux pour la Croatie ou Niko pensa à changer les règles pour qu'un jour il puisse se marier avec Wissam.

Quand Wissam arriva au château il savais pas quoi faire ou quoi dire. Mais petit à petit son rôle de détective était la car il s'est rendu compte que quelqu'un voulait faire du mal à Niko et il a entendu les personnes et surtout qu'il a les preuves maintenant que c'est ses personnes qui l'ont fait kidnapper. Il avait gardé son arme et il pense qu'il avait bien fait car il le fallait pour protéger Niko. Il ne voulait qu'il lui arrive quoi que ce soit.

Malheureusement il savait pas comment prévenir Niko qui était si absorbé dans le travail, il voulait changer les choses mais il savait pas quoi.  
Wissam était son conseiller/premier ministre/garde du corps et aussi son petit ami.

Jusqu'au jour où quand Niko alla annoncer la nouvelle loi, deux hommes sont arrivé et ils pointent une arme devant Niko et Wissam courra à vite vitesse en plus d'être petit il était rapide et il protégé Niko, il avait pris un bouclier qui traîner à côté pour s'en servir pour se protéger puis Wissam tira sur les hommes pas pour les tuer mais pour les désarmer.  
Les hommes fut arrêtés et allèrent en prison à perpétuité.

Niko embrassa Wissam devant les caméras car c'était télévisé à la tv tout ce qui s'était passé et il dis "Voici ma nouvelle loi, c'est que le mariage entre deux personne entre même sexe est autorisé et aussi pour annoncer que l'homme qui vient de me sauver et mon petit ami et j'espère un jour deviendra mon mari."

Wissam fut si choqué et Niko l'embrassa et il rajoute "tu sera mon mari et aussi mon garde du corps. Car comme cela je sais qu'on sera toujours ensemble. Tu m'as encore sauvé la vie, je ne sais pas ce que je ferais sans toi"

Wissam l'embrassa.

Quelques mois plus tard et quelques apparitions publiques, Niko proposa à Wissam lorsqu'ils étaient dans leur jardin en train de se relaxer et il était à genou "Veux tu m'épouser ? Je ne peux pas vivre sans toi, tu es si important pour moi"

Wissam à craqué et il dis "Oui bien sûr, je le veux"

Et ils s'embrasserent et aussi craqué ensemble.


End file.
